


the official power rangers group chat

by vausewalkers



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, Dorks, F/F, Funny, Gen, Multi, NOT poly relationship between the group, No Smut, Oops, Post-Canon, Power Rangers - Freeform, Some Swearing, a good bit of trimberly thrown in, actually a lot of swearing, also some cranscott, but mainly its supposed to be just funny scenarios, just ot5 as friends, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vausewalkers/pseuds/vausewalkers
Summary: here i present to you the fic that no one asked for but that we all deserve: the official power rangers group chat!i will be making a ton of chapters with different funny scenarios and stuff that happens so enjoynote: there is some trimberly and cranscott thrown in but the main focus is supposed to be on the group itself





	1. the creation

**Author's Note:**

> jason makes the group chat, the group then proceeds to get adjusted.

9:04 PM  
 _Jason Scott_ private messages _Kimberly Hart_

**Jason:**  
Kimberly

**Kimberly:**  
ew  
jason  
do not call me that

**Jason:**  
Sorry  
But I need to ask you something

**Kimberly:**  
ok  
what's up red

**Jason:**  
Remember when Zack basically put a crater in the bottom of the Pit last week  
When he fell off of his Zord trying to dance on it

**Kimberly:**  
yes unfortunately

**Jason:**  
Well I went by the ship today and talked to Alpha  
And he told me that the crater is causing some sort of problem with the ship's interface functioning  
Idk I didn't really understand  
But they have to fill the crater tomorrow so we won't be able to train there  
And I need to know if you guys want to train somewhere else or just skip it altogether

**Kimberly:**  
well damn you know my answer  
but this is really a group question

**Jason:**  
Well Kim its like 9  
It's not like I can just call everyone and tell them to meet up at Krispy Kreme right now

**Kimberly:**  
i mean you could

**Jason:**  
But I'm not going to  
And it's too difficult to text everyone individually  
So I'm asking you

**Kimberly:**  
why dont you just make a gc

**Jason:**  
A group chat?

**Kimberly:**  
yes dumbass that's what gc stands for  
it'd be so much easier  
im surprised we dont already have one

**Jason:**  
I guess I could do that

* * *

 

9:07 PM  
 _Jason Scott_ added _Kimberly Hart_ to the conversation  
 _Jason Scott_ added _Trini Prince_ to the conversation  
 _Jason Scott_ added _Zack Taylor_ to the conversation  
 _Jason Scott_ added _Billy Cranston_ to the conversation

**Zack:**  
wut

**Trini:**  
oh my lord  
what is this

**Jason:**  
A group chat

**Trini:**  
no shit  
but like why

**Kimberly:**  
guys just go with it  
its easier to talk this way

**Billy:**  
Good idea you guys!  
Hi everyone :D

**Trini:**  
hi billy

_Zack Taylor_ changed his name to _back in black_

**Trini:**  
woah z howd u change ur name

**back in black:**  
click the dots in the corner

_Trini Prince_ changed her name to _smol yellow_  
 _Trini Prince_ changed _back in black_ 's name to _shithead_

**smol yellow:**  
hahaha

**Jason:**  
Oh my gosh guys

**shithead:**  
holy shit u can change other ppls names

_shithead_ changed his name to _badass black_  
 _badass black_ changed _smol yellow_ 's name to _property of kim_  
 _badass black_ changed _Jason Scott_ 's name to _dad_

**Kimberly:**  
you two are so childish

_Kimberly Hart_ changed her name to _fuck you zack_

**badass black:**  
so we are the childish ones

**fuck you zack:**  
yes yes you are

_property of kim_ changed _fuck you zack_ 's name to _model™_

**model™:**  
aw babe

_model™_ changed _property of kim_ 's name to _work of art™_

**work of art™:**  
im cryin

**badass black:**  
you guys are so cute  
its fuckin disgusting

**dad:**  
Okay everybody stop

**Billy:**  
Oooh what should my name be??

**work of art™:**  
i know what it should be billy

_work of art™_ changed _Billy Cranston_ 's name to _angel sent from heaven_

**angel sent from heaven:**  
I like that name! :)

**dad:**  
Okay why doesn't everybody just pick their own name  
Don't change anyone else's!

**badass black:**  
ok dad

_model™_ changed her name to _hart eyes_  
 _work of art™_ changed her name to _work of hart™_

**work of hart™:**  
puns

**hart eyes:**  
youre so cute

_dad_ changed his name to _Big Red_

**badass black:**  
wow look at the ego on this guy

_badass black_ changed his name to _zack attack_  
 _work of hart™_ changed her name to _gaynger_  
 _angel sent from heaven_ changed his name to _Billy Blue_

**Big Red:**  
Okay everyone has their own name now right?

**zack attack:**  
yes sir

**gaynger:**  
yup

**hart eyes:**  
lit

**Big Red:**  
Okay good  
So the question was about training tomorrow  
Alpha has to fix the crater in the floor left by the one and only Zack Taylor  
So we can't train there  
Do you guys want to train elsewhere or just skip it?

**hart eyes:**  
i already told him my answer

**gaynger:**  
um  
skip

**zack attack:**  
fuck training  
lets go to krispy kreme instead

**gaynger:**  
i never thought id say this but i agree w zack

**hart eyes:**  
^^^

**Billy Blue:**  
Krispy Kreme sounds good to me!

**Big Red:**  
Okay I'll let Zordon know

**zack attack:**  
aw im gonna miss wall dad

**gaynger:**  
y

**zack attack:**  
bc hes my dad

**hart eyes:**  
k


	2. boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zack gets bored in detention so he decides the group should play would you rather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you missed the last chapter:
> 
> hart eyes: kimberly  
> gaynger: trini  
> Billy Blue: billy obv  
> zack attack: zack  
> Big Red: jason

Saturday 8:07 AM

_Big Red_ changed the conversation name to  **Rangers HQ**

**Big Red:**  
That's better

**Billy Blue:**  
Nice name, Jase!  
I like it.

**gaynger:**  
lit

**hart eyes:**  
hey could you guys like not spam the chat rn  
im trying to study something

**gaynger:**  
babe u have literally been texting me since detention started

**hart eyes:**  
that's bc i love you  
you're a priority  
the rest of the dumbasses™ arent

**Big Red:**  
Rude

**gaynger:**  
oml tears

**hart eyes:**  
you  > studying  
the dumbasses™ < studying

**gaynger:**  
my girl speaking the truth

**Big Red:**  
Is that you and Trini's nickname for us three?

**gaynger:**  
no just u and zack  
billy is not a dumbass

**Billy Blue:**  
Yay! :)

**hart eyes:**  
we love you billy

**Billy Blue:**  
Jason, did you hear that?  
I'm Trimberly approved!! :)

**gaynger:**  
not again w the ship name

**hart eyes:**  
aw i think its cute babe

**gaynger:**  
maybe

**zack attack:**  
IM BORED

**gaynger:**  
no one gives a shit  
do ur homework  
or read a book  
or do something actually productive for once

**zack attack:**  
the shade being thrown is real

**gaynger:**  
i fucking hate saturday detention  
u guys know this

**zack attack:**  
lets play a game then

**hart eyes:**  
zack did you just invite us into a horror movie

**gaynger:**  
um

**Big Red:**  
That's what it sounds like

**Billy Blue:**  
What movie is that from?

**hart eyes:**  
saw i think

**gaynger:**  
yeah its saw

**zack attack:**  
oh my god  
can we not talk about saw  
i hate that movie

**gaynger:**  
awwwwwwwwww  
is poor innocent zackary afraid of a little movie

**zack attack:**  
no

**hart eyes:**  
sounds like you are zack

**Big Red:**  
Lmao

**zack attack:**  
shut the hell up  
anyways  
lets play would you rather

**Big Red:**  
Please no

**Billy Blue:**  
That sounds fun!

**gaynger:**  
lord

**hart eyes:**  
im down

**gaynger:**  
no thx

**zack attack:**  
cmon trin u gotta play

**hart eyes:**  
baby

**gaynger:**  
yes

**hart eyes:**  
please play

**gaynger:**  
ugh fine

**hart eyes:**  
:))))

**Billy Blue:**  
Is everyone in?  
It'll be fun!!

**Big Red:**  
I guess

**hart eyes:**  
me and trin are

**zack attack:**  
alright then  
who wants to start?

**gaynger:**  
i will

**zack attack:**  
well damn  
for someone who 'didnt want to play' u sure seem eager

**gaynger:**  
someone remind me to punch him after the bell

**Big Red:**  
I gotchu

**Billy Blue:**  
Okay Trini, you go!

**gaynger:**  
ok ummm  
would u rather be alone for the rest of ur life or have to be around people u hate for the rest of ur life

**Billy Blue:**  
I would rather be alone I think.

**Big Red:**  
Nah I'd go with the people I hate  
At least they're people

**hart eyes:**  
im with billy on this one  
alone

**gaynger:**  
id be alone too

**zack attack:**  
well im already around u guys 24/7 so i mean  
im living it

**gaynger:**  
fuck u

**hart eyes:**  
damn  
ok then z

**zack attack:**  
kidding  
sort of

**Big Red:**  
...

**Billy Blue:**  
You hate us, Zack?

**zack attack:**  
no i was kidding b  
don't worry

**Billy Blue:**  
Okay good :)

**zack attack:**  
alright whos next

**Billy Blue:**  
Jason!

**Big Red:**  
Uh ok  
Hmmmm  
Hold on I'm gonna look one up

**gaynger:**  
omg

**hart eyes:**  
classic jase

**zack attack:**  
jason we r literally playing this in a gc  
its not that serious  
just make something up

**Big Red:**  
I found one  
Would you rather be half horse or half fish

**hart eyes:**  
tf

**gaynger:**  
wouldnt that mean a centaur or a mermaid

**Billy Blue:**  
She's right.

**zack attack:**  
yeah half horse is a centaur and half fish is a mermaid

**Big Red:**  
Okay fuck fine then  
Would you rather be a centaur or a mermaid

**zack attack:**  
good question

**gaynger:**  
mermaid any day

**hart eyes:**  
same  
mermaids are sexy af

**Big Red:**  
I think I'm with you guys on this one

**Billy Blue:**  
Centaurs are pretty cool though!

**Big Red:**  
Yeah but think about this Billy  
You could swim if you were a mermaid  
And breathe underwater

**Billy Blue:**  
Oooh I didn't think of that!  
Okay, I would be a mermaid.

**hart eyes:**  
wbu zack

**zack attack:**  
centaur

**gaynger:**  
are u joking

**zack attack:**  
nope

**gaynger:**  
wtf  
why

**zack attack:**  
idk  
the centaur calls to me

**hart eyes:**  
z what the hell are you smoking

**zack attack:**  
;)

**gaynger:**  
moving on

* * *

 

8:22 AM  
_gaynger_ private messages _hart eyes_

**gaynger:**  
so  
mermaids  
u think they're sexy huh

**hart eyes:**  
hell yes

**gaynger:**  
hmmmmm

**hart eyes:**  
getting some ideas babe?

**gaynger:**  
def not

**hart eyes:**  
trin i can literally see your blush from across the room

**gaynger:**  
blocked

**hart eyes:**  
nooooo

**gaynger:**  
jk  
u know id never do that

**hart eyes:**  
you love me

**gaynger:**  
i do  
and if it means anything  
if u were a mermaid  
id still be dtf

**hart eyes:**  
it means a lot baby

**gaynger:**  
i love u

**hart eyes:**  
ik you do  
i love you more

* * *

 

8:24 AM  
_hart eyes_ sends a message to **Rangers HQ**

**hart eyes:**  
ok who's next

**Big Red:**  
Why don't you go Kim

**hart eyes:**  
im saving mine

**Big Red:**  
Why

**hart eyes:**  
bc i want to?

**Big Red:**  
Alright  
Billy why don't you go

**Billy Blue:**  
Okay!  
Would you rather have unlimited tacos or unlimited pizza?

**gaynger:**  
thats too hard

**Billy Blue:**  
:)  
I'd choose the pizza!

**hart eyes:**  
me too b

**zack attack:**  
tacos wtf  
tacos are the only things that matter on this planet

**hart eyes:**  
um!?!?!?  
pizza is an american staple  
if you don't choose pizza youre not a true american

**Big Red:**  
Yeah pizza is where its at

**zack attack:**  
well technically im chinese so...

**hart eyes:**  
touche  
trin what about you babe

**gaynger:**  
i choose tacos

**hart eyes:**  
i take back my previous remarks

**zack attack:**  
YES TRINI

**gaynger:**  
:D

**zack attack:**  
WE'RE TACO BROS  
THE TACO BROS  
TACO BROS™

**gaynger:**  
oh my god

**Big Red:**  
Awwww cute nickname guys

**hart eyes:**  
my two favs  
what a dynamic duo

**gaynger:**  
im dead

**zack attack:**  
TACO BROS FOR LIFE

**hart eyes:**  
ok my turn  
would you rather be able to be completely invisible for one day or be able to fly for one day

**gaynger:**  
good one babe

**hart eyes:**  
thanks my love

**zack attack:**  
kim u really 'saved' that one  
thats what u had saved this whole time  
i was expecting it to be ground breaking

**hart eyes:**  
shut up zack  
trin make him stop

**gaynger:**  
zack shut ur goddamn mouth before i do it for u

**zack attack:**  
lmaooo  
i guess i'd choose flying tho

**hart eyes:**  
i wouldnt  
bc i can already fly ;)

**zack attack:**  
STFU KIM  
WE ALL KNOW UR ZORD IS THE BEST  
STOP RUBBING IT IN

**hart eyes:**  
its fun for me  
but yeah id be invisible  
bc then i could rob a bank

**gaynger:**  
well i hope the government isnt listening to this gc

**hart eyes:**  
babe if the government was listening we'd be in a lot more trouble already

**gaynger:**  
true  
but id choose flying too

**hart eyes:**  
what about jason and billy

**Billy Blue:**  
I would fly!

**Big Red:**  
Invisibility  
That would be so cool

**hart eyes:**  
yesss jason  
we can rob the bank together

**Big Red:**  
Bet

**hart eyes:**  
bet

**Big Red:**  
Okay who's left?

**gaynger:**  
just zack

**hart eyes:**  
oh fuck  
here we go

**zack attack:**  
mine isnt even that bad

**hart eyes:**  
sure it isnt

**gaynger:**  
um zack thats really not believable at all

**Big Red:**  
Most things you say are inappropriate so this will probably be too

**Billy Blue:**  
Jason has a point.

**zack attack:**  
fine then i wont say it

**hart eyes:**  
no you have to

**Big Red:**  
Come on Z

**gaynger:**  
dont pussy out now

**zack attack:**  
trini i swear

**gaynger:**  
u swear what

**hart eyes:**  
zack do not touch her

**zack attack:**  
i wasnt planning on it  
im just gonna beat her ass in the game of imessage pool we have going on

**gaynger:**  
we'll see  
say ur would you rather already zack

**Big Red:**  
Yeah go Zack

**zack attack:**  
ok ok  
would u rather  
be responsible for the death of one adult  
or be responsible for the deaths of three children

**Big Red:**  
...

**gaynger:**  
...

**hart eyes:**  
...

**zack attack:**  
well?

**hart eyes:**  
...

**zack attack:**  
i know my answer

**gaynger:**  
.......

**hart eyes:**  
.......

**Big Red:**  
.......

**Billy Blue:**  
Zack, that was indeed inappropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


	3. notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zack is stupid. that is all this chapter withholds.
> 
> also, sorry it took so long to update. had a long-drawn out span of writer's block. and i lowkey forgot i even started this fic. ANYWHO

Saturday 8:03 AM

_gaynger_  sends a message to **Rangers HQ**

 

**gaynger:**  
ZACK WHAT THE FUCK

**zack attack:**  
shit srry fam  
my aim is off

**gaynger:**  
YEAH IT IS

**Billy Blue:**  
What just happened?

**gaynger:**  
zack just fuckin hit me in the eye w a note

**zack attack:**  
IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OK

**hart eyes:**  
zack taylor don't injure my girlfriend

**gaynger:**  
that shit hurted

**hart eyes:**  
i'm sorry baby  
i'll kiss it for you if you want

**gaynger:**  
yes pls

**hart eyes:**  
after detention i will

**gaynger:**  
thx babe

**zack attack:**  
u 2 = gross

**Billy Blue:**  
Hitting people with notes is not very nice Zack.

**hart eyes:**  
yeah zack  
i'm gonna have to pound on you later for hurting my baby

**gaynger:**  
yeah  
and we r not gross

**hart eyes:**  
no we are cute af

**Billy Blue:**  
I agree! :)

**gaynger:**  
thx for the backup b

**Billy Blue:**  
You're welcome Trini!

**hart eyes:**  
jason wtf  
why are you ignoring us

**zack attack:**  
yeah i can c u and ur clearly on ur phone  
wyd boi

**Big Red:**   
_1 Attachment: zackhitstriniwithnote.gif_

**zack attack:**  
OH MY GOD

**hart eyes:**  
it's not funny that you filmed my girlfriend getting hit by a note  
it's just funny that you gif'ed it  
sorry baby

**gaynger:**  
its ok babe i agree  
nice gif work jase

**Big Red:**  
Why thank you

**zack attack:**  
this is gold

 

* * *

 

 

8:09 AM

_hart eyes_ sends a message to **Rangers HQ**

 

**hart eyes:**  
HAHAHHA

**zack attack:**  
OMG T  
IM FUCKIN DEAD

**Billy Blue:**  
Trini, why did you just hit the teacher with a note?

**gaynger:**  
FUCKIN SHIT  
I DIDNT MEAN TO DO THAT  
THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT ZACK  
FUCCKKKK

**hart eyes:**  
you kinda missed zack there trin

**zack attack:**  
ITS SO LIT

**Billy Blue:**  
Mr. Sanders looks very confused.

**hart eyes:**  
he's trying to figure out who did it omg

**gaynger:**  
fuck kill me now

**hart eyes:**  
it'll be ok baby  
i don't think he knows it was you

**zack attack:**  
yeah he seems to b just going back to his book

**gaynger:**  
praise the lord

**Big Red:**   
_1 Attachment: trinihittingteacherwithnote.gif_

**zack attack:**  
THE KING OF GIFS

**gaynger:**  
damn jase u always got the gifs

**hart eyes:**  
he's the gif plug

**zack attack:**  
Gif Plug Jason™

**Big Red:**  
You're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter was so lame i promise the future ones will be funnier, i just had to get some scene setting and stuff done for this one. next one will be better


End file.
